Hydraulic hammers, e.g., hydraulic breakers, are used in construction for excavating and clearing obstructions such as rocks or stones from the ground. Conventional hydraulic hammers are supposed to be properly aligned prior to impacting e.g., stone or other objects. However, during operation, hydraulic hammers will shift away from the proper alignment and/or desired position and require constant adjustment and realignment by an operator to maintain proper and efficient drilling operation. As such, it becomes increasingly difficult for an operator to maintain the proper alignment of the hydraulic hammer.
Additionally, because the operation and maintenance of hydraulic hammers, and other associated earth moving equipment can be costly, it is desirable to minimize wear-and-tear of such equipment. One way to minimize wear-and-tear is to improve the accuracy and efficiency of such equipment. Therefore, a hydraulic hammer having improved alignment accuracy and precision facilitating safer, more efficient, and less costly operation during use is desirable.
Thus, there is still a need for a method and/or apparatus that can assist a user in addressing the aforementioned problems associated with conventional hydraulic hammers. Such a need is satisfied by a leveling device assembly disclosed herein.